This Is Real Right?
by sweet-apeachys
Summary: North Haver was a new start for 16 year old Dean winchester but when he Befriends Castiel Novak and His Happy Go Lucky friend Brie Brown things start to get weird fast and will this Friendship become something more between Dean and Cas, And must dean choose between what he thinks is real?


And then with a low growl the large hound leaped on the young boy his heart hammering in his chest his breathing shallow as he gasped in life crushing pain. the small girl laughed at his pain as thing went black

Two weeks earlier

Dean Winchester that my name my little brothers name is Sammy and we where moving to North Haver California. My dads a deadbeat and is never home and often leaves my brother and me alone for weeks. Only thing good about moving is that I finally got away from the idiots at my old school.

I stared out of the window of my dad's 1967 chevy impala. My little brother was in the back seat reading charlottes web. I sighed ever since my moms death I hadn't really had that many friends. Sammy had only been six months old. Now he was 13 and I was 16.

We passed a sunny looking sign labeled "NORTH HAVER THE SMALLEST TOWN IN CALI" like that was a big deal. We passed several small shops. Then we pass two people on bikes I took a double take one was a girl in a blue skirt, but she wasn't the one he noticed. He had noticed the boy on the other bike. He saw them stop in front of a sewing shop. He made a mental note to go there after they got to the motel.

...

We where staying in a motel in till the house was ready. I had made dad promise to stay until then.

I walked thru the small town it was better then la. That's where they had been living before. I watched a small girl pet a German shepherd. I walked in front of the sewing shop. I looked inside and saw the back of a boy's head. The boy turned around and I saw his face. He seemed to be yelling some thing. Then all at once someone crashed into me. Cloth billowed up around me. I heard a yelp as some one started to pick up the cloth. "Cas" the voice yelped " you where supposed to be watching my back". The boy I had been looking at ran out of the store." Sorry brie" the boy Cas said apologetically. Cas looked at me with a sorry look. I studied Cas; he had unruly jet-black hair and nice blue eyes. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt. I turned to the girl. She had deep gray eyes and hair the exact color of melted milk chocolate. She wore a long light blue skirt that went to below her knee and a flowy tank top that said okay. "HI" Brie said hopping up her arms full of clothing. Cas put his hand out to me making my stomach do this weird flipping thing. I stumbled up and dusted of my jeans. " I am so sorry " Brie yelped over and over again. "Its fine" I start to help pick up the swatches spread on the ground. once each swatch had been pick up she plopped them into the basket of her vintage bike."Hey your new right we saw you come in whats your name?" cas asked. "Dean winchester" i said with a smile."oh my god we should show you around I'll go get the spare bike" Brie said as she dashed off. Cas had a fond smile on his face."Is she your girlfriend" I blurted out. Cas started to laugh he gained his composer and said "what no she's like a sister to me ". "Really feeling the love here" brie sad as she walk up to them with a bike in hand." oh no you don't have to" I gasped."unless you want to ride on the back Cas's bike" she huffed."Um...Im fine with this" i blushed as brie handed me the bike and a helmet."we have to stop at my house before we go" brie said as we hopped onto our bikes. The ride to her house was short. i waited with Cas as she opened the door juggling the swatches in one hand as she opened the door letting us in. I gasped as we entered the house the interior was a decorators paradise it was beautiful. Brie tossed the cloth on the counter and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge."This is amazing" I said as I stared at a painting. Brie just smiled as she started to the door. as she opened it i came face to face with a smiling face


End file.
